Chocolate and Lollypops
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Matts sister is coming to town, and sparks fly between her and a certain chocoholic.Main story and dabbels along the way. MelloXOC
1. Intro

~~Matts sister is coming to town, and sparks fly between her and a certain chocoholic. But what happens when her loyalty is in question? MelloXOC~~

Mello POV

'_**When -Boggie says**_

_**there is trouble close at hand-**_

_**You better pay attention now-**_

_**Cause I'm The boggie man!**_

_**And if you want a shakin' there's something very wrong-**_

_**Cause this may be the last time that you hear the Boogie song!'**_

_Vibration..._

'_**When -Boggie says**_

_**there is trouble close at hand-**_

_**You better pay attention now-**_

_**Cause I'm The boggie man!**_

_**And if you want a shakin' there's something very wrong-**_

_**Cause this may be the last time that you hear the Boogie song!'**_

_Ding Ding!_

Matt was out getting ciragtes and decided it would be fun to leave his phone behind. Norrmaly i wouldn't be intrested but even i-His best freind in the world-didnt have a ringtone of my very own. Maybe i was jelous-mostly currious-but everytime i tried to pick up the phone it went to voicemail.

So now i was sitting on the couch, his phone on the table infront of my waiting for whoever to call they would, that was the second time in the past hour.

"Who wanted to talk to Matt that bad anyway?" i wondered aloud.

As if on cue the door opened and there was matt already with a ciggaret in his mouth."What about talking to me?" he said walking over to me.

"I don't know who-but someone keeps calling you."i answered as he throw my a choclate bar.

Suddenly the tone begn to play again and his eyes got wide. He grabed the phone before it even got to repeat.

"Hello." he said into the reciver. "No i was out getting ciggarets...like that'll happen.."He walked into the other room, closing the door behind never did that-but then again i always knew who he was talking to and about.

What?What is he saying that i cant hear. I walked over to the now closed door and put my ear to it.

"So you're in the clear?..of course i was worried"i heard him say. Worried? "Where?...When?..are you sure- it sounded like he was cut off. "yeah..so when are you gonna get here?No, it's just im living with someone..god no! He's a freind from Wammy's."They knew about Wammy's? "LIKE HELL!"He suddenly said-much to loud,"No he's just...just dont try, please Vy..-i guess i'll have to tell him anyway...yeah,Love ya too Envy." . Open door, and i face plant. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say you hear most of that."

I turned over so i was now on my back. "Who's Envy?" i asked.

He sighed and walked over to the couch-"Its a long story."

I walked over so i sat next to him."And i'm just soo busy-come on Matt-who is it?"

He paused,"Well..She..it sorrta..my umm..sister.."

A moment passed,"Mind repeating?" i said dumb fonded.

He sighed and lit anothe ciggaret...

"Her name in Vermillion Envy-she likes Envy better 's my half sister,about a year or two younger then us. She was smart enogh to track me down about three years after i got to Wammy's.I tried to stay incontact with her but-" he paused before tapping his ciggaret into the ash tray on the table. "I so didn't want to tell you this-but, I was a child of an affaire. So her-or rather our-father didn't want anything to do with me..or my mom"He said the last part in a wisper. "When he found out she not only knew about me but was talking to me he-"He stoped and balled his fists. "The..Bastard...did something horribal..."He took a quick breath of smoke and exhaled in a shutter,"Thats where i was before you called me to help with the Kira case. But when i left she was doing better..much better." He was skipping around in his story now and i was starting to get lost.

"What he do to her?" i asked and his eyes got wide.

He sighed and leaned inhaled again and exhaled,"You'll see..trust me."

"She's coming here,right?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tommorow proably."

"And you realy care about her?"

He paused-no doubt at my sudden conserne. "Mello...she's all i have left-i love her like she was my real sister." he said in a wisper.

I sighed,"Then she's welcome here."

"Please-i would have kicked you out before i said no to her."

Envy POV

I dialed the number again, "Third times the charm." i wispered as i heard the waiting tone.

"Hello." I heard a voice on the other side.

"Took you long enough-what were you doing comitting murder?" i said with a smile.

"No, I was out getting ciggarets."He answerd back.

"You realy should quite ya know?"

"Like that'll happen."

I laughed. I missed Mail-well-Matt. I hadn't been able to talk to him for a while because i knew he was helping with that Kira case thing and i didn't need him to worry about me.

"So,you in the clear?" He asked thinking i was still in my old home.

"Yeah,why you getting worried?" i said back.

"of course i was worried" he respoded

"Don't here on out that bastards out of my life!"No more crazed 'father' anymore, now i could talk to Matty anythime i wanted. "You'll never guess where i am going!"

"Where?"

"The great city of Lost Angels-where eles."

"When?"

"Well...i just passed the city line so..now."

"Are you sure-"

I cut him off,"Oh are no going to get all worried again. I know how to take care of myself ya know?"

"yeah..so when are you gonna get here?"

"Aww,Matty-boy you know me so well. Not for a while-i'll stay in a hotel tonight. Any reason you would mind a supprize visit?"

"No, it's just im living with someone."

"Wow-Matty's got himself a girl?"

"God no! He's a freind from Wammy's" Right that 'orphange'.

"Maybe he'll make a nice toy for me then.."i said jokingly.

"LIKE HELL!" he said back much to loud.

"Relaxe Matty-boy..i was only kidding..i'll leave it up to him."

"No he's just...just dont try, please Vy." he said softly.

"You realy care about him?" i asked softly.

"Yeah."he said back.

"Well just let him know,okay."

"Okay-i guess i'll have to tell him anyway."

"See ya tomorow Matt. Love you."

"Yeah..love you too Envy."Then he hung up.

I put my phone back into my poket. He was probly living with that guy who called him in the first place. What was is name...Whatever. I saw a dicent looking hotel just up ahead and pulled my corvett into the lot.

"See ya soon Mail.."

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

First chapter done! P.S. I know i made Mello sorrta out of character but i think hes cuter that way. XP Next chapter coming soon. P.S.S Comment and send your ideas for the next couple of chapters and who know they might be in this little story. XOXOXO Vermilion Envy


	2. Step oneMeeting

Envy POV

I woke up at almost took me a good five minuets to remeber i had to acually go somewhere today,and another half an hour to get done and check out.

But some how i made it to Matt's apartment by two.

I was fairly happy that by brother had been smart enogh to get a place fairly sucluded. I pulled into the lot and quickly spotted Matts red camaro. I parked three spots down and turned off the engin.

I reached into the black pull string bag that sat in the passanger seat and pulled out a blow pop. I placed it between my lips I sat there for a moment or two lisining to the Porcelien and the tramps cd that played from my speakers.

"I'm the fuckin' king of the word-get on your knees. I''m the fuckin' king of the world do as i please. Come on n' get up n' i'll show you-what it means for me to control you-cause im the fuckin' king of the wooorld." I sang along.

Step step. I heard from behind.

"Hello Matt." i said 92.6 percent it was him.

"Good guess." an unfarmilliar voice said, "But the names Mello, not Matt." And suddenly 92.6 was droped to a wonder full.2.

I turned around to see 'Mello'.He was blond hardly taller than me with dull blue was wearing a leather vest,pants and boots that complemented his exposed pale skin beautifuly but also showed the scared flesh of his face and neak in the prosses. He was beautiful-but he looked like the kind of guy who would take it affencivly so i didnt say it aloud. "You sure are a pretty guy." Woops-guess it sliped.

Now those pretty blue eyes were stairing holes into my face. _just lovely.._ i thought I cut my cars engine and steped out of it. I tucked a loose black lock behind my ear and looked into the now softened eyes of the blonde. "What?" i asked at his sudden change in moods.

Mello POV

_Thats what he meant.._i thought looking at pink-ish scare that run from below her ear covering most of her neak till it dissapered-but doubly stoped-behind her shoulder. I felt myself remebering when i was burnt...

My expretion sofened at this. I shok my head regaining my compor. "Grab your stuff." i orderd her. She sighed but leaned into the back seat of her car to get her things. In the prosses however she managed to give me a good view of her ass. _Not to big, not to small..sexy as hell in thoughs tight jeans.._

_"_You can stop staring at my ass at any time ya know?" she said not looking back.

"I could..." i said with a smirk.

"Whats the room number?" she said leaning a little too far-exposing skin between the hem of her pants and shirt.

"107.." i said not taking my eyes off her. _Is that a thong?_

She stood straight up again holding two or three bags. she turned to me and steped closer.

_Slap! _"Do not EVER stair at my ass EVER Again. Got it?"

I rubed my cheeck regreting my promise not to shot Matts sister. "And if i do?"

She started to walk to th building entrance. "Matt told me about your little 'chocolate fixation'. Take that into account."

I paused thinking that through. _Would she take it?...No..__She wouldn't..._

_"_Yes..I would." she said with a grin throwing her lolly pop onto the ground making it shatter.

_This will be fun..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I know it's short. Promise to make the next chapter wonderfull tho! -reveiw-**

**-Vermillion Envy**


	3. Step TwoGettin g to know one'another

**Mello POV**

We made our way silently up to the room. To tell the truth I wasn't sure why I was being nice to her-and yes that was my idea of nice. Maybe it was because of what Matt said...

_"Mello...she's all i have left-i love her like she was my real sister." _I shook my head-I've never seen Matt so sad. It looked like he was about to cry-he never cried! When i was pulling a damn bullet out of his shoulder-he didn't even shed one tear. It made me interested..what was so important about this girl...

"The rooms 107 right?" She asked stopping walking.

"Yeah.." i said turning back to see her annoyed expression.

"You know we just passed it right?" She said causing me to realize we were too far down the hall. She sighed turning back around.

_'Real smooth Mell..._' i thought. _'She probably thinks you're an idiot now. Wait! Why do i care what she thinks?'_

"Matt!" I heard her yell from inside the apartment. _I realy need to start paying more attention._ I myself followed in after her. She was now looking left and right for her half brother. "Ma~tt~" She half sang.

"Will you shut it! He's not here." I said annoyed at her sudden burst of energy.

She turned around glaring at me for a moment her bright green eyes dead set on my blue ones. This time it wasn't a slap-but a rather hard punch to my arm. "Do you honestly have no respect for women or are you just that masochistic?"

"Ugh! How are you and him related-You have such a bad tempered!" I said grabbing my arm. _She can throw a punch I'll give her that. _

"Idiot! Things like short temperedness are enviormentaly gained! Not genetic! So obviously Mail and I won't act the...same-OH Fuck!" She shouted throwing her hand to cover her mouth.

"Wait.." i said realizing her mistake,"..You know Matt's name..how?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And he is _My_ brother after all." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"_Half_-Brother-Technical." She flinched at my comment. I was about to ask why when the smell of smoke and a loud red head cut me off.

"Envy!" He shouted pulling her into a hug. "God-since when are you so big." He added letting her loose though still holding her waist.

She playfully hit his chest_-Sure she doesn't hit Him-_ before saying. "It's only been like a year-don't act like I went from 13 to 30." She smiled at him. I could faintly see how they were related now.

They had the same green eyes though Matt's were covers with his orange goggles and Envy's were surrounded by black eye shadow and liner. They also shared the same pale skin, and rather lean figures though she had beautiful curves-something i hope Matt never gained. She also seemed like a dark angel compared to Matt's geeky-gamer-attire. Not only did she wear black jeans-_tight,tight jeans- _but a black fish net covering a white tank-top, and she also had black hair, nails and...

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked apparently interrupting their conversation. They both looked at me then her feet as she wiggled her toes in realization.

"Oh,yeah..my converse are too small so I disided to go bare foot." she explained, "I do need to get shoes soon though.." she added in thought.

Matt sighed, "Why are you so weird?"

She looked at him a moment probably debating on whether to answer or not.

"Where's your bathroom? I need to take a shower so bad-I'm not use to all this heat and sweat."

He laughed again before pointing in its general direction. She stuck her tongue out before grabbing one of the bags she had apparently placed on the couch and walking into the right room.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and I grabbed a chocolate bar from the fridge. I walked over to the now sitting Matt before asking.

"That thing her dad did to her- does it have to do with the scar on her neck?" He stiffened a bit as i said this. "I only saw the bit under her ear-but there's more right?" he nodded. "Well.." I began, "What _did _happen-you never told me."

He exhaled a puff a smoke. "It's difficult to explain-she hasn't told me in detail. She only talked about it the night it happened and she was hysterical at the time." He sighed. "Basically, her dad found one of the letters I wrote her and he flipped out. About how I was a mistake-that she shouldn't be involved with me." He scoffed. "They had this big fire place in their living room-and when he tried to burn the letter she freaked and tried to stop him. And he ended up.." He paused. I sort of guessed what happened but when he finally said it aloud..

"He pushed his own daughter into a fire burning most of her back and neck. Back then she had long hair-almost to the middle of her back-and she had to cut almost all of it off because it caught fire too. She use to have burns on her forearms and legs but they're probably gone by now-her back still really burnt though. That happened the year-or rather the day I left Wammy's-I went all the way to her house-though I was planning to anyway. And when i got there she was crying hystericaly and covered with her own blood. The bastard had already high tailed it out of there and left her." He crushed his cigarette into the ash-tray that sat on the table.

"Who would do that to their own child?" I asked in amazement. I wasn't one to talk but-to throw your own flesh and blood into a fire...

"She wasn't really a child," he said confusing me a bit. "This happened went she was about 16. Only two years ago." He sighed. "And Mello," I looked at him a bit distraught, "Don't mention it to her-she may act like she's the queen of the world but that'll tare her down too far to fix."

I nodded snapping a piece of chocolate between my teeth. _16, being burnt by her own father, her half brother finding her and she turns out like the girl who had just slapped my for mild sexual harassment a minute ago...this girl was...was something else._

_**-Chapter 3. WEEEEE! OMY I ryhmed. Wow whats the time? Holy crap 2 AM. Reivew for me and I'll be your freind. :D**_

**_I know i messed up the ages a little bit but i wasn't sure how to fix it. _**

**_-Vermillion Envy_**


	4. Sorry

Hi. Well...I feel kinda bad about this but I'm gonna stop writing this story. I lost intreset in the plot of late and I can't force myself to write something knowing it'll be boring to me.

I might add to it late but it's not likely..

If anyone's intrested in finishing it PM me and I'll let you know the details.

Loves you all~

-Vermillion Envy


End file.
